Where Dwell the Brave at Heart
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: A collection of one-shots/drabbles about the house of the brave. vi: One's a Lupin. One's a Weasley. And this is their story.
1. Stars

The moon was high in the sky and cast a bright glow on the ground. Hermione Granger was sitting in a chair in the Burrow's window, staring out at the Garden. For the first time in a few months, she felt completely relaxed.

The biggest chunk of weight had been lifted off of her shoulders when the war finally ended. It felt like the world was at peace again, even if thousands of innocent people had to die for it to happen; Colin, Remus, Tonks, and Fred, just to name a few.

Footsteps behind her made her turn her head. Looking around the light that cast from his wand, she could clearly see his face, and wondered why he was down here.

"Ron, what are you doing up this late?" She asked him.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied.

"Couldn't sleep," she told him, "I have a lot on my mine…I—"

He stopped her, "Can I show you something?" he asked, stepping further into the living room until he stood in front of her.

Hermione tilted her head to look up at him, "What exactly?"

Ron held out his hand for her, "It's a surprise," he told her.

Hermione gave a small smile before taking hold of his hand. She stood up and allowed Ron to lead her out of the living and up the staircase. They came to the floor that his and Harry's room was on and he led her over to the far wall.

Ron tapped the wall and a little ladder dropped down from what appeared to be nowhere. "Ladies first," he said, stepping back.

Hermione started at him for a moment before deciding to climb up the ladder. She climbed straight into a small balcony that over looked the side yard where Bill and Fleur's wedding had taken place.

She glanced behind her and saw Ron tapping the wall again and the ladder retracted.

She looked back over the railing and up into the sky. The moon shone brightly and brought out the color in the stars.

"It's beautiful out here," Hermione breathed.

"Yeah, it is," Ron told her, "Fred and George told me about this balcony thing a few years ago. I thought with everything that's happened, it would be a good time to show you something this, well, great."

"It's far more than great," Hermione said, turning to look at him, "It's beyond what words can describe," She paused, "It's a quiet and beautiful place to come to think….especially at night."

"Oh yes, the stars are amazing, aren't they?" Ron asked her.

She nodded. It was funny how a little thing like the night's sky filled with stars and the man she loved could take her mind off of so much.

She placed her hands on the railing and felt her muscles relax as a cool breeze washed over her. "It's lovely," she whispered.

Ron placed his arm around her shoulder, "And all the more so since I can share it with you."

Hermione smiled as she let her head rest against his shoulders.

* * *

AN:Written for the 'Your favorite Hogwarts house boot camp challenge.' And while my favorite house is actually Hufflepuff, more of my favorite characters are in Gryffindor and I kind of flipped a coin between the two and it landed on heads, which is what I said Gryffindor would be…so yeah…So, what'd you think? Leave a review?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


	2. Lost

The two first years were walking aimlessly around the castle grounds and were getting absolutely no where. The girl with the reddish brown bushy hair with freckles across her nose was getting quite annoyed with her cousin. She had to refrain herself from yelling, snapping or hitting him.

When they had past the same part of the grounds for the fourth time, she was finally pushed over the edge."Albus, just give it up already. We're lost!" she yelled at him.

"No, we're not," Albus tried to protest. "I know exactly where we're going and where we are."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sure you do," she muttered, "And I'm the giant squid's great great granddaughter, " she added, sarcastically.

"Just give me a minute, would you?" he asked her. "I'll figure something out."

"We're going to be fifty by then," Rose said, crossing her arms over her chest. After a while of getting fed up of following him around, she decided to go elsewhere. "You know what, I'll leave you to do whatever it is you're doing."

"You're going to leave me?"

"You're a big boy, Albus, you're also supposed to be a brave Gryffindor," Rose told him. "I'm sure you'll be alright, but I'm tired of getting lost by following you, so I'm going to find my own way. I'll see you whenever. Besides, I have things to do," she added, before turning and walking away in a huff.

* * *

AN: So, in my headcannon, Albus is a Gryffindor which is why I wrote about him in this one. I actually really don't know where I see Rose just yet, though. So leave a review and tell me what you thought?


	3. Scar

Battle Wounds

She lays there, motionless on a bed in the Hospital Wing, staring up at the ceiling. She's trying hard not to move, because any time she does, pain shoots through her body. According to Madame Pomfrey, she's lucky to be here.

"Is she going to be alright?" a frantic and familiar voice says.

"Calm down, Mr. Finnigan; just relax," Madame Pomfrey replies. "She's fine. She just needs a little rest…poor thing. She's lucky it's not a full moon."

"Can I see her?" he asks.

"If you promise to calm down," Madame Pomfrey tells him. "She doesn't need any added stress."

Lavender hears footsteps and the sound of the curtain moving. She quickly looks away as she hears him near her hospital bed.

"Lavender," he speaks, so softly that for a moment she wonders if she was imaging it.

"I don't want you to see me like this," she tells him. Her face is covered with scars and her skin is pale, almost translucent – Seamus shouldn't see her like this.

He doesn't leave; instead he takes her hand in his own. "I'm not going to leave. I don't care how you look. I'm just glad that you're okay. I…I don't know what I would do if I'd lost you tonight."

Lavender forces herself to turn her head to look at him, a small smile on her lips. "I'm here…I'm just weak."

Seamus uses his other hand to brush stray hairs out of her face. "You're still beautiful and you're brave, as well – considering everything you've been through tonight." He cups her face with his hand. "I'm not shallow to the point where I only care about looks, Lavender."

Lavender smiles as she looks at him. They sit in a comfortable silence and for once, Lavender finally feels safe.

"What—How did it happen?" he asks, slowly after a while.

"Greyback just appeared out of nowhere…I—I didn't have a chance. Everything happened so fast…It was just horrible and I just wanted everything to stop – the biting, the pain, it was horrid. I guess I blacked out because the next thing I knew, I was in here," she replies, her voice shaking and tears escaping the edges of her eyes.

Seamus tightens his grip on her hand and stares at her, his eyes full of concern. "I should have stayed with you – I shouldn't have—"

"Stop it," Lavender tells him. "We can't worry about what we should have done. It's not going to change the way things are…besides, you were needed elsewhere tonight."

"Still I—I should have—"

"Seamus, none of this is your fault. Don't act like it is," Lavender tells him firmly, cutting him off.

They sit in a comfortable silence, again and Lavender enjoys it – being able to sit with someone without having to carry on a conversation. _It's nice,_ she thinks.

"Does it—does it hurt?" Seamus asks, pulling Lavender from her thoughts.

She slowly nods. "Yeah, a bit, but the pain potion Madam Pomfrey gave me is working."

"That's good," he replies. "At least it wasn't a full moon," he adds as an afterthought.

"That's what Madame Pomfrey said…I don't want to think of how different things would be if it were a full moon."

Seamus nods. "But either way it goes, the full moon is still going to affect you, isn't it?"

"Apparently, I'll have a craving for raw meat. Goody," she jokes.

Seamus smiles at her. "Well, that's a simple thing to deal with and if you do have pains during the full moon, there's always the Wolfsbane potion."

"When I have the time, I'll make sure to give you the recipe for it," Madame Pomfrey says, making them jump. Neither had realized that she was there.

"For now, drink this," Madam Pomfrey says, handing her a vile. "It's another pain potion that will also let you sleep."

Lavender takes it as Madam Pomfrey walks off. She quickly downs the liquid and hands Seamus the vial, which he places on the bedside table.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," he tells her, as he brushes his hand through her hair.

"Thanks for being here, Seamus," Lavender says, as her eyes slowly begin to droop.

"Anything for you," he tells her, as her eyes close. "I'll come back later." He leans down and kisses her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Lav."

* * *

AN: _This is written for The Honeydukes Competition for Chocoballs, write a romance story._

_The Creatures of Hogwarts Challenge for Dementor: a character reliving something horrible. For Lavender, it's Greyback's attack._

_The Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge with the prompt: translucent_

_Your favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge with the prompt: scar_

And for the Christmas Fic exchange for Fire the Canon (Ashley) Well, I hope you liked this and that your Holidays are fun and enjoyable(:

And as you can tell I used the prompt, after the war, seeing as this takes place directly after the war :p

Thanks to MissingMommy for Betareading.

Disclaimer: I'm not Joanne Rowling and I don't claim to be, so I own nothing.


	4. Empty

Emptiness. That's all he felt.

He was just an empty shell, moving though day after day, not registering what was happening. It surprised him that he'd even made it through a day, let alone, a week.

He didn't know what to do or how to function. He'd never been alone because _he _was always there. But he wasn't anymore, and George couldn't take it.

Every since the day he was born, it had been _FredandGeorge,_ or _GredandForge._ They were always together, for everything. They were more than just brothers, they were twins. They shared things that no one could understand. It was almost as if they were one person.

But now, there was only _one._ There would be no more _FredandGeorge_. It was only _George._ And George didn't know how to move on. The only person who fully understood him was gone. Just like that.

And it was empty.

It wasn't fair. Twins weren't supposed to be split up.

But yet, Fred and George were. Because of a _bloody_ war.

That isn't how it was supposed to go.

* * *

So this is my first time writing George and a drabble. I had actually originally planned for this to quite longer than this when I first started writing it, but I realized that it just works better as being short, or at least I think it. And I kind of teared up some when I was writing this, because the fact that Fred and George were separated like that, kills me. Well, I hope you enjoyed this short drabble and leave a review if you wish(:

Disclaimer: I think we've established that I am not Joanne Rowling, I'm not anywhere near as awesome as she is.


	5. Solace

Hermione lay in bed, arms folded across her chest, on top of the cover, staring up at the ceiling. She'd lost track of how long she'd been like that. She had given up trying to get to sleep, after numerous attempts to fall asleep.

It didn't matter how comfortable she was or could make herself, she just had too much on her mind, as she was sure, everyone else did as well. Too much had happened recently.

Hermione rolled over, clutching her pillow and closed her eyes, trying one last time to try to get at least some sleep. As soon as her eyes closed, she saw images she wished she could just forget. Different colors spells shot out at random around her, crumbling stone fell, people running, crying, shouting, bodies littering the ground.

She quickly opened up eyes. Why did she see those images so clearly whenever she closed her eyes? She just wished they'd go away, so she could get some sleep. But she knew that would never happen, at least, not anytime soon. They'd haunt her for time to come.

She glanced over at the snoring red-head in the bed next to her and couldn't help but wonder how on earth she so easily fell asleep.. Hermione had no idea what Ginny, or any of the Weasleys were feeling, especially George for that matter. Even though she couldn't understand exactly what they were going through, she knew George was taking it the hardest. She couldn't even begin to image what it was like, losing a twin or even a sibling for that matter.

Fully giving up on sleep, she pushed back the covers, threw her feet over the side of the bed and into her slippers. She reached over to the bedside table to grab her wand before she crossed the room to the door. Opening it slowly, as to not wake Ginny, she slipped into the hall and closed it just as silently as she'd opened it.

_Maybe some fresh air and a nice walk would be good,_ Hermione thought as she walked towards the stairs.

"Lumos," she whispered to light her way as she started down the stairs. Being wary of the squeaky stair, as not to wake anyone, she stepped onto the first floor of the burrow.

As she walked towards the front door, a moment in the living caught her eyes, causing her to change directions.

"Can't sleep?" she called out, as she entered the living room.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice answered.

Hermione walked further into the room, holding her wand up, to light up the rest of the living room. The light cast over the room, finally letting her see Ron's face.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, walking closer.

"m'fine," Ron replied, turning away from Hermione.

Hermione wasn't about to just let it go, she walked closer until she was on the opposite side of the couch than Ron.

"Are you thinking about Fred?" Hermione asked him, not getting a reply, she continued. "I don't know what it feels like to lose a sibling and I have no idea what you're going through, but that doesn't mean that I can't help you or you can't talk to me."

There was a pause before he replied.

"Just thinking about him and everything that happens keeps me up at night, and I'm not really all that good with words or emotions and all that," Ron told her. He turned around to face her. "After all, I have 'the emotional range of a teaspoon,' or something like that."

Hermione smiled at the memory of simpler times. "You remember me saying that?"

Ron nodded. "I remember you saying a lot of things. I remember everything, to tell the truth."

Hermione smiled again, walking a bit closer to stand in front of him. "You know, you can still come to me if you need anything; it doesn't matter if you don't know how to put your feelings into words."

"That's another thing," Ron said, after a while. "Shouldn't we talk about what happened during the battle?"

"What exactly do we have to talk about?" Hermione asked him.

"About what happened in the Room of requirement," Ron told her. "Figure out what exactly we are now."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we haven't really talked much about us and what happened there," Ron told her, as he slowly ran his hand through his hair. "Are we really a couple or not?"

Hermione stepped closer and looked him in the eyes. "Well, we care enough about each other to make sure the other is safe. You even went with me to Australia to find my parents. And I think it's safe to say, that we've both had a small crush on one another for a few years now."

"Oh, really?" Ron asked, looking down at her, "and what makes you say that?"

"You being jealous back in fourth year because of what was going on," Hermione stated. "And I'm almost positive that you only went out with Lavender to get back at me for the whole Krum thing."

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, you hated that. So you go out with Lavender in sixth year to get back at me. I start talking to McClaggen because of the Lavender thing," Hermione went on. "So, since fourth year, we were trying to make each other jealous."

"Why did you go to Slughorn's Slug club parties with him?" Ron asked.

"I had first planned on asking you to them," Hermione replied. "But I just decided that it was best to find someone else after you started going out with Lavender, and I knew you'd probably get jealous over it."

"Yeah well, I kinda was," Ron admitted. "But, you also kind of admitted that you were jealous as well."

Hermione smiled, as she looked up to stare at him. "Guess, we were both trying to make the other jealous."

"You know, I started getting feelings about you around third year," Ron said, after a moments silence. "Even though you annoyed me to no ends—"Hermione swatted his arm—"Hey, I'm just stating the facts…anyway, it was around third or fourth year that I started falling for you, but didn't really act on them, well until I thought we were about to die.

"I really do love you Hermione, I do, and I have for some time now," Ron went on. "I'm glad this happened between us."

"I've loved you for some time, as well, Ron," Hermione replied.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her towards him. "I think I knew that I loved you and couldn't live without you when you were being tortured. That was when I learned that I couldn't go on without you, Hermione."

Hermione lifted up her head, which had been laying against Ron's shoulder, to look up at him. "I'm here now and I'm safe. We both are. Everything's going to be fine as long as we have each other."

Ron nodded. "Because we have each other, we'll get through anything."

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course we will," she lifted her head until her lips made contact with Ron's, soft and sweet.

She was still smiling when she pulled back from the kiss. "Shouldn't we get to bed now?" she asked. "We could both do for an actually good night's sleep."

"You're right," Ron said, he quickly kissed her again, before they broke apart.

Hermione took his hand, holding her wand with the other and they walked over to the stairs and started up them.

Once they reached her floor, Ron pulled her into another hug. "Goodnight," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"Night," Hermione replied, stepping back. She smiled as she watched him continue up the stairway. "See you in the morning," she added, before slipping back into her's and Ginny's room.

She silently walked over to her bed, placed her wand on the bedside table and slipped under her covers. She lay against her pillow, closed her eyes and slowly she fell asleep.

* * *

AN:This is loosely based on the prompt: Solace from the Favorite House Boot camp Challenge. Leave a review and tell me what you thought?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related.


	6. Childhood Sweethearts

It was a nice sunny summer day in July, during a family and friend get together at the Weasley's Borrow. Seven year old Victorie Weasley was running around the garden, being chased by nine year old Teddy Lupin.

"You're not going to catch me!" Victoire shouted, as she laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Teddy yelled back, gradually gaining speed on her. "And when I do, I'm going to tickle you!"

Bill, Charlie, George, and Ginny stood at the living room window that over looked most of the yard, laughing at the scene in front of them.

"Ten Galleons from each of you that they eventually end up together," George said.

"Are you really going to bet on my daughter's future relationships?" Bill asked, glancing over at George.

George looked from the window to Bill and back to the window again. "Actually, yes I am," he said. He pointed outside. "Just look at the two of them."

"George has got a point," Molly stated, from her spot on her chair, knitting sweaters. "The way they act is just like how Ron and Hermione acted when they were younger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're all betting on it now, but I guarantee you'll be just as shocked if and when they finally do get together."

"Ten Galleons they're shocked when Victoire and Teddy get together," Ginny whispered to Fleur and Hermione.

"Really, Ginny?" Hermione asked, half laughing as she spoke.

"Eet could be fun 'ermione," Fleur said.

* * *

"Come on up Vic!" Teddy called, leaning out of the window of their tree house in the backyard of the Burrow.

Harry and Ron had built it a couple of years ago for Teddy and Victoire to have something to do with their time at the Burrow.

"No!" Victoire cried, stomping her foot and folding her arms across her chest. For just a little eight year old, she had quite the attitude.

Teddy thought for a moment. He came up with the best way to get her to come round. "If you don't climb up here, you're a chicken."

"I am not a chicken!" Victoire protested.

"'Course you're not," Teddy said, sarcastically. "That's why you're on the ground and not up here."

Victoire mumbled something under her breath and started to make her way over to the tree trunk. She grabbed a hold of the ladder and started to climb up.

"Hmm and here I was thinking I would have to threaten to beat you up," Teddy said, as Victoire's head popped out from the door in the floor of the tree house. "I am bigger than you, you know."

"You always say that," Victoire stated. "But, you never have and you never will."

Teddy looked at her. "That's what you think?"

"It's what I know," Victoire replied letting go of the door and letting it fall back into place. "You wouldn't beat up a girl smaller than you or a girl at all."

"You know me so well," Teddy said, standing up and arching towards her.

Victoire took a step back. "Are you trying something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Course not," Teddy said. Then her jumped at her, catching her in his grip and started tickling her. He smirked as she tried to wither her way out.

"Teddy!" she cried as she laughed. "Stop!"

Eventually Teddy stopped tickling her and fell to the ground from laughing too much. Victoire joined him moments later, laughing as well.

"You're my best friend, Weasley," Teddy told her, through laughs.

Victoire smiled. "Right back at you, Lupin."

* * *

Later in the year - a few months after Teddy's eleventh birthday and Victoire's ninth - they were outside the burrow, yet again.

"It's going to be boring here with you gone," Victoire said, referring to the fact that in two months, Teddy would be leaving for Hogwarts.

"It'll be fine Vic," Teddy told her. "You won't be alone, you'll still have your siblings and you cousins to keep you company."

"Like I said before, boring," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They can't be that bad, can they Vic?" Teddy asked, turning to look at her.

"I'll finally be the oldest kid around," Victoire grumbled.

Teddy stopped walking and turned around to fully look at her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look at it this way, in two years, you'll be old enough to come to Hogwarts and we'll be together all the time again."

"Two years is such a long time," Victoire moaned.

"Not if you don't think about it that much," Teddy stated. "It'll pass before you know it."

A few moments of silence had passed and they ended up chasing each other around the yard, because Victoire had said, "_I dare you to kiss me," _and took off running when he tried.

"Boys have cooties!" Victoire said as she started running, as she laughed.

Teddy laughed along with her. "You're sure about that? Because I thought girls had cooties?"

"No!" Victoire cried. "You!"

Teddy was still bigger than her and could run faster than her. He easily caught up to her, grabbing her from behind and started tickling her again.

"Teddy!"she cried as she started laughing

"Payback," he said as he started smirking. He continued to tickle her and somewhere along the way, she had ended up turning around and was facing him.

He stopped tickling her, but was still smirking.

"What are you smiling at?" Victoire asked.

Teddy leaned towards her face. "You'll see," he told her and then he kissed her cheek before running back to the house.

"Teddy!"

Teddy and Victoire were just two kids back then, and all they really needed was each other and they were fine with that.

* * *

"Hello there, Tori," a familiar voice said as hands covered her eyes.

"Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed. She knew right after he called her 'Tori,' that it was him. He was the only person that she allowed to call her Tori except for Kyle, her best friend from Hogwarts.

Teddy removed his hands and Victoire turned around to face him. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked, as if he really couldn't believe it.

"You called me Tori," Victoire stated. "There's only two people on this earth that I let get by with calling me that; you're one of them."

"And for all you know, it could have been the other one," Teddy said.

"I don't think Kyle would be at a Weasley family gathering," Victoire replied.

"Touché," Teddy said.

Victoire smiled; she just loved their banter they had every now and then. Their banter is what made them, them. That's not the only thing she loved—

_Don't let yourself think like that. _Victoire had to tell herself that a lot. _That's not going to happen between the two of you. You're just friends and 'almost-cousins,' nothing more. You can't like your best friend. _

"Are you still there, Vic?" Teddy asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Victoire shook her head. "Yeah, I'm here. Just thinking about…things," she said, trailing off.

"What kind of things?" Teddy asked.

Victoire looked at him."It's nothing important." She couldn't help herself from staring into his eyes; which were a chocolate brown today.

"Are you sure about that?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Victoire replied, pealing her eyes away from Teddy's.

_It's not going to happen,_ she told herself. _Just stop it, alright?_

Teddy looked at her concerned. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I'm quite fine, actually," she replied.

"Then you won't mind if I do this?" Teddy asked, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was sweet, slow and soft, but passionate all the same. Victoire quickly found herself kissing him back with just as much passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms went around her waist.

When he finally pulled back, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Sorry, I just had to do that."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Victoire replied before kissing him again. "I've wanted you to do that for a while now."

They broke apart.

"How about we go make your Uncle George thirty Galleons richer?" Teddy asked.

Victoire laughed. "And don't forget Aunt Ginny's twenty Galleons, because you know they're going to be shocked when they learn about this."

They walked, hand in hand, towards the burrow and into the living room, where everyone else was seated. Victoire couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. As they inched further towards the living room door, they couldn't help but overhear the conversation from the other side.

"I guess there's no Galleons for you then huh, George?" Charlie said.

"Hey, I didn't say _when _they'd get together," George replied. "I just said that they eventually would, and when that day comes, you three owe me ten Galleons."

"Even if you do suspect it, you're still going to be shocked when the day comes," Ginny stated. "And when it does come, Hermione and Fleur owe me ten Galleons each."

"What is with your children, Molly?" Andromeda asked. "Do they bet on everything like this?"

"Technically, yes," Molly replied. "I don't know what to do with them anymore."

"We can't do much about it, Molly, dear," Arthur stated. "Nothing we do will stop them from doing what they've always done."

"What are you all talking about?" Teddy asked walking into the living room with Victoire, even though, he knew exactly what it was.

"My brothers and sister are just being—well, themselves," Ron stated. "It's nothing new."

"How about we tell them now?" Teddy whispered out of the side of his mouth to Victoire.

Victoire looked at George, then at Teddy and back at George. "You're going to be thirty Galleons richer, Uncle George."

George's mouth dropped open. "What?" he asked, in disbelief.

"You've all won the bet you have had since I was seven!" Victoire looked around the room at their surprised faces.

If it was at all possible, George's mouth dropped even more.

"Really George, you're going to catch files," Angelina said, pushing his mouth closed with her hand. "Close your mouth."

"You as well Beel," Fleur said, from beside Bill, whose mouth had dropped as much as George's had.

"And he's as shocked as he can be," Teddy stated, turning to Ginny. "That means that you're also twenty Galleons richer."

"Would you look at that," Harry said. "They knew all along."

Victoire and Teddy started laughing as he placed an arm around her shoulder, while hers automatically went around his waist. She causally laid her head on his shoulder. Soon, everyone else joined in the laughter and money was passed from hand to hand; causing Victoire and Teddy to laugh even more.

* * *

The two of them were lying on a picnic blanket out on the beach outside Shell Cottage, staring up at the stars. Victoire had her head lying on Teddy's chest and his arm was around her shoulder.

"You know," Victoire started. "I think we should be getting inside—it's almost two in the morning."

Teddy turned his head to look at her in the moonlight. "It's fine," he said. "They'll come outside if they get worried. Which they probably won't because - one, you're parents are probably asleep, and two - they trust me to keep you safe."

"Of course you will," Victoire replied.

"And it is a beautiful night," Teddy added, looking up at the stars.

Victoire followed his gaze up towards the sky and smiled.

_It is a beautiful night and a beautiful sight. I have Teddy, the stars, the view, and that's all I need, _she thought.

"I found Andromeda," Teddy said, breaking the silence that had washed over the two of them. Victoire picked her head up to look at him and then followed his arm that was pointed into the sky.

Sure enough, the constellation was brightly shining above them. "So, what's your grandmother doing in the sky at night?" Victoire joked, a grin spreading across her face.

"Vic, Vic, Vic," Teddy replied, shaking his head at her.

"It's just a question," she protested.

Teddy smiled, and leaned in and kissed her - nice and sweet.

_Yep, all we need is each other,_ Victoire thought.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Teddy Lupin!" Victoire yelled at him. They'd been dating for a year already and he had just blown off the plans they had made for Christmas break, before she had to go back to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I really am…I just lost track of the time."

Victoire stared at him. "You're two hours later for the dinner that we were supposed to have and the best you can say is that, 'you lost track of time?'"

Teddy hung his head. "Yes."

"Then perhaps you should invest in a watch," Victoire said, crossing her arms over her chest, still fuming.

"I did say I was sorry."

"I spent all day getting ready," Victoire continued, her voice growing louder. "And then I waited for you—for two hours!"

Teddy didn't say anything after that. He knew if he said he was sorry once more, he'd only make her even madder than she always was; and he didn't want to see what her Veela blood could do. Espeically since it was mixed with the Weasley temper. Instead, he just walked to the door and said something even worse. "I'll just leave, then, and let you calm down."

"You want me to calm down?" Victoire asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I didn't mean it like that," Teddy tried to protest. He should have used his words more carefully. The one thing he knew was that Victoire _hated_ being told to calm down in any way, shape, or form.

Victoire closed her eyes. "I think it would be in both of our best interests if you left, Ted."

She hadn't called him Teddy like she always had; instead it had been Ted. He knew she was angry and he wasn't about to protest. He opened the door and walked out without looking at her. He had only made it a few steps down the porch of shell cottage when he heard the door slam.

Victoire turned around after she'd slammed the door and leaned against it for a while, until her dad walked out of the living room.

"Is everything alright in here, Vic?" he asked.

"Everything's just fine," she replied coolly, before taking a running start up the stairs and into her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her.

Victoire hadn't really slept well. She had been thinking too much about Teddy all night and how stupid she had been for over-reacting. She threw the covers back and quickly got up. She threw on her Weasley sweater and her slippers.

She quietly slipped out into the hallway, down the stairs, and outside, being careful as to not wake anyone else up. She walked over to the swing and suddenly stopped when she saw the sleeping figure.

"Teddy," she barely whispered.

Teddy Lupin lay on the swing, his arms tight around him, fighting against the cold.

_He stayed outside all night, in the cold… _

She ran back inside and up to her room to grab her wand before running back down stairs. In the next few minutes she had grabbed a blanket and made a cup of hot chocolate, before returning outside. She threw the blanket over Teddy and sat down on the other side of the swing, carefully lifting his head into her lap.

He jumped up and turned around to face her. "Bloody Hell, Vic." he said. "Vic," he then added, realizing where he was. "I'm so sorry about last night."

"Its fine," she replied, handing him the mug of hot chocolate, which he gratefully took. "Really, it is. I just over reacted over the whole thing. And because you stayed outside in the cold all night, I know how sorry you really are over it, its fine."

"I really am sorry," Teddy replied, his hands tightly wrapped around the mug as he took a sip.

"Forget about it," Victoire told him with a smile. "I'm over it." She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his right arm around her.

* * *

They were sitting on the sand facing the water outside Shell Cottage five years later. Teddy had finally become a full Auror at the ministry and Victoire had just finished at the Healer trainee committee at St. Mungo's.

"This really is a beautiful view," Teddy said, as he looked out at the ocean waves, splashing against the sand.

"Yes, it is;" Victoire agreed.

Teddy turned around to look at her. "And being here with you just makes it all the more beautiful."

Victoire smiled and if it wasn't for her Veela blood she might have blushed beet red. Luckily for her, her Veela blood overpowered her Weasley blush.

"We've been going out for a while now," Teddy said after a while.

"Six years," Victoire stated.

"Six years," Teddy went on. "And well, there's something that I've wanted to ask you for a while now."

"What is it, Teddy?" Victoire asked, looking at him as he started toying with the pocket of his jeans.

Teddy took a deep breath. "Well, I think it will just be easy if I just did it and stopped beating around the bush."

Victoire looked at him as he reached into his pocket and shifted in his spot to where he was now looking straight at her. He was down on one knee as he opened the box to reveal an engagement ring with her emerald birth stone. "Victoire Appoline Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she cried, smiling as tears of joy started rolling down her cheek.

Teddy pushed the ring onto her left finger and kissed her. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around, until they fell into a heap on the ground, laughing together.

* * *

"You're ready for this?" Samantha, her best friend since first year asked her.

"'Course I am," Victoire replied, although she did have a few butterflies in her stomach. She turned towards the floor-length mirror and smiled at her reflection, and her blue wedding dress which matched her husband-to-be's hair."I'm about to marry the man of my dreams. I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she said, through her smile. She'd been smiling all day and had yet to stop.

"Knock Knock," a familiar voice called.

"Come in, Dad," Victoire replied.

"You know, your face may just freeze like that," Bill stated, as he walked inside Ginny's room, which Victoire was using to get ready.

"I'll let you two talk," Samantha said. "I've got to take my Maid of Honor's place, after all, and make sure Kurt is where he's supposed to be on time." And with that, she slipped out the door.

"Is it so bad to be happy?" Victoire asked her father, referring to his previous statement.

"Not at all," Bill replied. "I can't believe my little girl is all grown up," he added after a while.

"You're not going to cry, are you, Dad?" she asked him.

Bill shook his head. "No, 'course not, sweetheart."

From downstairs, the bridal march tune started to play. Victoire could already see fifteen year old Lily walking down the aisle throwing rose petals as she went; just like flower girls everywhere. Victoire didn't care about the age and neither did anyone else. Lily was the one that always asked Teddy and Victoire when they were going to get married all six years that they dated. Victoire loved Lily to pieces, she was her favorite cousin; and Lily loved her and Teddy too, so, it all made complete sense.

"Are you ready?" Bill asked her, holding out his hand.

"Ready," Victoire replied. She took hold of her father's hand and let him lead her outside. He linked his arm around hers at they reached the aisle and Bill walked his daughter down the aisle to give her away.

Victoire took her place across from Teddy and out of the corner of her eyes, saw her mother, her aunts, Grandma Molly and Andromeda with tears in their eyes.

Victoire looked back towards Teddy and smiled as soon as her eyes landed on his. This was going to be one of the best days of her life. They said their vows and the both of them said I do.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Teddy leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck.

Her Aunt Hermione had told her about a Muggle tradition that she just had to do and called all of her female cousins and Samantha to stand behind her. She threw her bouquet over her head and when she turned around and saw who caught it, she smirked.

She looked from Rose to Scorpius. They had been dating from two years, and he was her date to the wedding. As she walked towards her cousin, Rose shook her head.

"Give it a few years of dating," Victoire told her. "Who knows what will happen in the future."

* * *

Teddy picked Victoire up and Apparated and they ended up outside an amazing house.

Victoire had her eyes closed and slowly opened them as the feeling of Apparition had left her. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"It would have ruined the surprised," he said, as he set her down. They had just returned from their honeymoon in France and Teddy was already working on surprises for her.

"What?" Victoire asked.

"Look to your right," Teddy stated.

Victoire did and saw the house, it wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small, it was perfect for the two of them. She smiled.

Teddy reached over and took her hand. "Come on, Mrs. Lupin; let's see the rest of our house, shall we?"

"It's perfect, Teddy," Victoire said as she was leaning against Teddy on the couch, after they had toured the house.

* * *

Five years had passed since their wedding and Teddy and Victoire were sitting on their porch holding their kids on the swing.

Victoire was holding a sleeping two year old Jasmine and Teddy was holding, a three year old William. Jasmine's hair was quickly changing colors as she slept, while William's just stayed a light brown color.

"Just like her father," Victoire said, with a smile, referring to Jasmine's hair.

"They'll still have that charm like their mother," Teddy replied.

Victoire and Teddy had been together for eleven years now; six dating and five married. Even after all this time, it was still the two of them and their relationship was stronger than ever. Victoire knew that all they would need would be each other.

Victoire knew that in the years to come, they would only grow stronger. Even when she'd be eighty seven and him eighty nine, they would still look at each other the way they do now.

She smiled at the thought, knowing full well that their love wouldn't fade.

* * *

AN: This song just fits these two to a T and I just had to write it. If they listened to muggle country music, this would so be their song. This is probably the longest one-shot I've ever written and this was written for the "favorite house bootcamp challenge," with the prompt: Childhood Sweethearts.

Please review and tell me what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all rights go to their rightful owners; JK Rowling for writing an amazing series and Taylor Swift for writing an equally amazing song :) Enjoy!


End file.
